Clarion Academy: Year 1
by Thalia Ginny C
Summary: Join the new Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, as she takes on the worst monster of all, without Percy, a three year finishing school. Join her as she takes on the first year without being able to wear her precious jeans, or paint at free will. Luckily she's alowed a sketch pd, unluckily one of her roommates, along with a nice one, is the meanest version of Drew. Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Intoduction

**Hi it's TGC agin this is my second story and I would like to thank any one who reviewed my other story. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, nor will I ever. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 1: Intro

It was no use. None, I mean why save the world when you still have to go through three years of tourture! Well I didn't save the world. My friend and past crush had lead a army against his all evil grandfather.

Yet here I was stuck in the back of the limo while all my (real) friends celebrated their victory over Kronos, but I had promised to my dad I would go, so here I was. Haha that's a new one, "The all famous Oracle of Delphi goes to finishing school." I didn't want to go, trust me, I would rather be painting in my super cool cave back at camp Half-Blood but a promise is a promise.

"Can you even see me finishing school!?" I had asked Percy. The savior of Olympus had just shook his head, one arm swinging Riptide, the other around Annabeth.

I was so happy for them, you would expect me to be sad my previous crush had abandoned me for her, but

1) I couldn't date, strict rule for the Oracle of Delphi,

and

2) the ware soooo perfect for each other. I swear they could even read each others thoughts. Like one time we ware all at the lake and their conversation went like this:

"Percy-"

"But Annabeth-"

"No"

"Fine Wise Girl."

By the end every one was staring at them. One minute they ware chatting about the benefit of Food Coloring, and the next that had happened. Another time I was watching them sparr. Now days Percy would only sparr with Annabeth, her being the only one who cold beat him. Well it went a bit like this:

Clang

Clang

Dodge

Jump

Then suddenly they both stopped shared a look and Annabeth said "Fine Seaweed Brain" and Percy just yelled "YAY" and rushed out of the arena. Later I was asked her what he wanted she told me that he was hungry, I replied by asking how she knew and she shrugged her shoulders, claiming it was just a feeling.

The same happened, except it was Annabeth who was apparently exhausted during the campfire, Percy stood up and lead her back to her cabin, and then came back. Every one was staring at him when he asked "What?" He just said that he got a feeling she was tiered, Malcom went to check on her and came back swing that she had already fallen asleep.

Well back to me. I was in my dads limo which was taking me to the airport, so I could fly to New Hampshire.

Yes I, Rachel Elizabeth Dare Oracle of Delphi, was on my way to finishing school.

**Yay first chapter done, don't worry it will become more exiting, after all it is the life of RED. Plz Review. I will update by Monday. Agin plz **

**- TGC**


	2. Chapter 2: Brittney and Sarah

**Hey guys, like I promised here is my next chapter. ****NEXT PART IS IMPORTANT PLZ READ!**** From now on I won't be able to update every day but I will update at least 3 chapters every week. ****IMPORTANT PART OVER! ****Thanks for your reviews I love you guys so much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Now as for the story…**

Chapter 2: Brittney and Sarah.

"We're here Miss Dare." The driver said pulling her out of her thoughts.

There had been a silent ride to the airport, a stuffy one through it, a boring fly, and another quiet ride from the New Hampshire airport.

She stepped out of the limo and looked up at what would be her new home for the next school year.

It was a castle, an old castle. Made of stone, with gates that ware three feet tall and at least five feet wide.

It reminded her of the times that she used to wish to be a princess and live in castles and such.

It was a short walk to the building, and then it took a little longer to find the office in the map displayed at the front of the school.

* * *

She stepped into the office and looked around. It was decorated with the school colors. Both which she hated, baby pink and gray. She walked over to the receptionist and asked for her schedule.

"Here is your schedule and map of the school, here is you're your room key, your room is written on your schedule. Your luggage was sent ahead and your roommates are already up there. I assume you Know you will have to wear the uniform during school hour. As for that Welcome to Clarion academy for girls."

She said handing her stuff to her, the latter eyeing her paint splattered jeans and t-shirt wearily. She thanked the lady and walked out the door. Pulling out her map she studied it carefully memorized it quickly (one of the perks of being an oracle) and pulled out her schedule.

She looked at her room briefly before walking there. She opened the door to find 3 beds each with 2 shelves on top and a bedside table with a lamp on top and 1 drawer at onside of the room, on the other wall there was a door, which she assumed was the bath room, and on the other side, a small fireplace and 2 couches with a small "library" (or a couple of shelves with a few books.) That's when she noticed the 2 girls.

There was one in a green bedspread with leaves designs, reading a book. She had brown hair, almost black, and brown eyes the color of dirt, they weren't ugly but actually very pretty glossy and they sparkled warmly, with golden flecks.

The other girl, however, had (dyed) blond hair perfect ringlets. She looked like a fake Annabeth. She had starling blue eyes that sparkled in the light. She would have been extremely pretty if she wasn't wearing the ton of makeup, making her resembles an owl (no offence Lady Athena). She was standing on a pink bedspread, arranging her many (pink) bottles of perfume on her shelves.

As soon as Rachel opened the door, they both looked up. The girl with brown hair stood up and started to walk over, the other girl jumped down and smiled.

Not a _welcome _smile or even a _hi_ smile; it was more of a _yay! More people to torture _smile. The other girl walked over and held out her hand, and smiled

"Hi, I'm Sarah Calantha." I smiled back and took her hand, almost immediately, my mind clicked and a voice (very much like Annabeth's) told me that Calantha meant "Lady of flowers" in Greek.

Staying at camp had defiantly done her good. She could now speak fluently in ancient Greek, and she had gotten her own Celestial Bronze dagger (it was very convenient;it couldn't hurt her but could kill monsters) incase one decided that it wanted to attack.

She nodded at Sarah, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare" she replied to the brown eyed girl. She turned to the other girl,

"Brittney Abaddon, but sweetheart," she said in a pitiful expression, suddenly it changed to one of disgust, "what in the world are you wearing? You are a disgrace to us woman!" She motioned to her own dress and sprang back to what she was doing beforehand.

"Don't worry she's always that way" Sarah told her. Rachel looked at her incredusly, and raised her eyebrow

"Really?"

"Yea, since I got here a couple hours ago." _Well then_ I thought to myself _her name fits her_.

See I remembered overhearing the Aphrodite girls talking about what "Percabeth" would name their kid. They began looking up names in a baby name book their mom had given them. Drew had read out loud so that the whole cabin could hear. She remembered Abaddon meant "Destroyer." Sarah pulled her out of her thoughts by asking.

"Do you paint?" I shot confused look at her until she pointed to my supplies. I nodded,"Oh, yea I love painting."

"Cool, what else do you like to do?" "I-" She got cut of by the speakers,

"Ladies it is now time to sleep, have a good night remember you have classes tomorrow." Sarah groaned.

I smiled and went over to my duffle bag pulling out my pajamas and going to the bathroom. I took a quick shower brushed my hair and teeth then walked out. Sarah was reading in pj's, and Brittney was waiting outside the door.

"Could you be any slower?" she snarled. I shrugged, "I could go back in…." I replied with a smirk. She just growled and pushed me out of the way and walked into the bathroom. Sarah looked up from her book, grinned at me and kept on reading.

I set my alarm clock and got in bed as soon as Brittney came back. She lay down and closed her eyes and Sarah put her book down, turned off the light and rolled over, quickly falling asleep, followed by the she-devil moments later. I muttered a quick prayer to the gods and fell asleep, not even imagining what surprises tomorrow would bring.

_Cliffy:_She looked around the mess hall, every thing looked normal. Oh wait; I see something, WHAT IN HADES IS APOLLO DOING HERE!

**Yay, second chapter done, I hope to update soon. I left you a cliffy to wonder about, hope you like it. Love you guys, see you soon!**

**-TGC **


	3. Chapter 3: Something strange: pt 1

**Hey guys, I spent two whole days on this so you're in for a treat. I hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: **

**ME: *****To the gods***** Hey, can I borrow Apollo for a second… or maybe a few chapters?**

** Zeus: what do you want him for?**

** ME: Oh nothing, nothing. So can I? **

** Artemis: YES, PLEASE TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!**

** ME: Oooookkkkkkk? Well then come on Apollo.**

** Apollo: Coming.**

***Outside Olympus, in my bedroom***

** Apollo: Oh how nice you are going to show me your bedroom. Can I-**

** ME: Apollo do your thing.**

** Apollo: Ok sheesh, *in singsong voice* somebody's cranky.**

** ME: Apollo…**

** Apollo: "Percy Jackson,**

** Belongs not to TGC,**

** I am really, really cool.**

** In your face lil' sis *Thunder Rumbles* that line **_**dose **_**have five syllables.**

** ME: And to phrase all **_**that**_** short, Percy Jackson dose not belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 3:Something out of the ordinary.

You would expect her dream to go like this, _, and then _ suddenly _, thankfully _ then _ finally _. But being the Oracle of Delphi she didn't have dreams that went like _that._ She didn't even _have_ dreams, for Zeus's sake! She had visions, full of terror, anguish and at times, the barest trace of happiness. Other people would be terrified if they saw them, she would have been too, if she hadn't prepared herself. Still the first week of being the oracle had been jumpy. Though she did get a lot of good rest.

Chiron had issued much more quests, simple and defiantly _not _as life threatening as Percy's had been. Percy now was enjoying life, training newbies and hanging out with Annabeth. But the quest meant prophecies, and prophecies meant passing out, and passing out meant sleep without visions. So she was fine with it as long as someone caught her before she cracked her head open on the floor of her cave.

Although now she had learned only to give prophecies sitting on her bed, and the person requiring the message would just have to swing her feet over the edge of the bed and then leave.

Her vision was disturbed by Apollo's question. You know, he said in her mind, with me as your patron, you are supposed to wake up at the crack of dawn. In her sleep she raised an eyebrow, Oh, really? She asked, and how much time is it until dawn? Apollo answered cheerfully, three and a half more hours, incredusly, Rachel shouted back at the said god; WHY IN OLYMPUS WOULD YOU WAKE ME UP THREE HOURS BEFORE I USUALLY WAKE UP!

He seemed to wince in her dream, I just wanted to talk to you, and you know I get bored some time. I groaned I'm up. Yay I'll give you ten minutes. Oh and I'll ask my friend the sleepy guy so we can talk normally and your friends won't wake up. I sighed OK, but I have a vision to paint. Ok? I could almost see him smile. I can watch you paint while we talk, he said excitedly Can watch you paint while we talk? It's so cool! Getting ready to wake up I said. Fine, can I wake up now? Oh sure, see you in ten! I stood up, set up my easel and painting supplies, and got ready for the day

* * *

"So…"

"Mhhh?"

"You're not paying attention!"

"What? Oh yea, I love that too."

"See what I mean?!"

"Oh yea I completely see your point."

"Grrr!"

"Why are you growling Apollo?"

Rachel finally looked up from her painting. Apollo growled once again. "Your impossible." She gave him a look and turned back to her easel, giving it a final stroke she stood back. "Done." Apollo was amazed. The picture looked almost real, so real it was scary. In her picture stood a girl about seven, she had spiky, jet black hair and electric blue eyes. She had a toddler at her side that looked about two. He had golden blond hair and sky blue eyes. Rachel leaned in, "Is that … Thalia?"

She was right, he realized and that meant the boy was Jason, the (second) coolest guy (after Percy Jackson). "Well," said Rachel "you better be going, the girls are about to wake up." He looked at her quizzically. "And you know this… how exactly?" She tapped her head, "Oracle of Delphi at your service." She held out her hand and grinned.

He decided to play along. "Well hello then miss oracle," he said grinning back and shaking her hand. "Pleasure to meat you, I am Mr. Sun." She raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged. "Well I must be off, see you in a while Rach." Here eyes widened, "In a while?! Apollo you can't be thinking-" She got cut of when Apollo flashed out. Almost immediately after, the sun started to rise.

* * *

Sarah's alarm went of as Rachel began to pack her things. She came over to inspect it. "Wow, you have talent." She said, her face full of awe. Rachel grinned, "Thanks." "Who are those?" "Umm, That girl," She pointed to Thalia, "is Thalia, she's one of my friends at this summer camp I go to, But that guy," she pointed to the blond boy, " I have no idea."

Rachel then started feeling dizzy, she didn't have time to say 'oh no' before she stood up straight. Green filled her eyes clouding her vision. In the fog she saw the same blond boy, much bigger now. He was sitting next to a pretty girl, they both seemed about 16 years old but they ware doing paper work, and so he must be important where ever he is.

Then the door opened and a blondLuke-alike barged in. He spoke in a maniacal voice. "Praetors, as you now, the feast of Fortuna is coming up, I see you guys haven't even started preparing it." Rachel briefly wondered what the feast of Fortuna was. "Octavian!" Blondie exclaimed, "There's more than nine months to prepare! Besides you don't even have a say in this!" The girl decided to interfere then, as she saw 'Octavian' was about to retort, probably with something nasty.

"Jason, we are praetors we do not shout, especially at the augury. However as the leaders of a roman camp, you are right, Octavian," she turned to the other boy, "Jason is right, your ranking is beneath us. Please refrain from telling us what to do in the future." She continued to work on the paper work as before. "Reyna! You're just going to let him walk out of that door with nothing but a warning!" "Jason," Reyna looked at him warningly. She looked back at Octavian, "We are demigods, and therefore we must prepare early. But, like Jason said, not nine months before!" Octavian looked at Jason than at Reyna. "Yes praetors." He said through gritted teeth. As he left Jason stood and went to some metallic dogs that Rachel had not noticed earlier. "Can I tell you a secret, Rey?" She looked confused,

"Umm, sure. But Jace, why haven't you told me before?" He just shrugged. By their body language, she could tell that they weren't dating, but they ware very close friends. "I haven't told any one before, not even Lupa was able to wiggle it out of me." Reyna raised her eyebrows. In a low voice Jason mumbled something that was not quite audible. "What was that?" He sighed,

"Ray, I have a sister." "Jason, why haven't you told anyone?" He shrugged once more. "I don't exactly know." Reyna stood up; she went to some kind of appliance and clicked a button. In about 2 seconds two mugs of hot chocolate appeared on the counter. She went and sat on the couch, patted the space beside her and said, " Tell me about her." Then they froze as if some body had paused them. Apollo's face appeared. "You can finish this vision tonight, right now you have school to go to." She was about to shout back, 'since when do you care about school', but Apollo didn't wait for an answer. Soon enough she was back in her dorm room,

Sarah was shaking her. "Rachel! Are you ok?" She asked once she saw her roommate was back. "W-what? Oh y-yea, I'm fine." Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh good, you kind of spaced out for a moment." "Oh sorry." Sarah smiled "It's fine though I have to go take a shower." "Ok, I'll see you in a bit." Sarah smiled and went into the bathroom.

After she closed the door, Rachel put up her painting supplies and headed into the separate restroom. (If you don't know the difference, a bathroom has a shower, a restroom dose not) She turned the sink to warm water all the way; soon enough there was a nice amount of mist. The small window let sunshine in making a rainbow. She fished the drachma out of her pocket and called

"Thalia Grace at… wherever she is," In the rainbow appeared a girl hunting. "Thalia," Rachel called. At her name, the huntress looked over. "Rachel!" She said with a grin. "Hey Thals, I have a question?" "Shoot" "Dose the name Jason ring a bell?" Rachel could clearly see her face pale.

**Hey, I know there was a cliffy last time that you won't find it in this chapter. This chapter is so long already I decided to split in two. I'm not sure if you are going to get three chapters this week. You probably will though.**

**As for important matters,**

**I know what I am doing for the next chapter or so but after wards I don't have any idea. So plz review or PM me if you have any ideas. **

**I also need OCs. Obviously girls but if you want you can submit an OC this way:**

**Name: First and last**

**Personality: Towards Rachel and towards others**

**Story of their life: A short summary. Plz include achievements.**

**Place in school: Jock, nerd, bully… etc.**

**Peer or Prof: Is it a teacher or student**

**TEACHERS ONLY:**

**What do they teach? :**

**Achievements:**

**Well anyway R&R!**

**-TGC**


	4. Chapter 4: Something strange part:2

**Hey guys, I know I haven't written all week but here's my next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

****Their talk was interrupted when Rachel heard Brittney waking said their goodbyes and 'hung up'.

Rachel walked into their small room and saw that it was almost time to go to class. She picked up her books, including her map of the school, her room key and her schedule. She then sat on her bed meditating, something Apollo said she should do, until Sarah was ready to go.

They walked out chatting about classes until they reached the mess hall. The winding passages ware impossible to memorize, so she made a mental note to stick with Sarah for a while.

In the mess hall there ware tables every were, lined up neatly in three rows with about nine tables in each row. On the left was a stack of trays and a cafeteria styled bar thingy with the lunch ladies on one side and a place to put you tray and drag it across.

Sarah and Rachel continued to talk as they grabbed a tray, and their food. She got some cereal (Demeter would be so proud :..) ) and a breakfast biscuit, along with some orange juice. They walked over to a table and began eating.

Half way into the meal, Rachel looked around. She could probably get used to this, the meals I mean not the classes, She looked around agin, every thing looked normal _wait, theres something out of place._ WHA IN HADES IS APOLLO DOING HERE!

She stood up about to demand to know what he was doing when the intercom said, "Good morning ladies. I hope you had a wonderfully night's sleep. Please start heading for your first class, have a good day!"

Rachel sighed and picked up her tray. Sarah did the same. They threw away their trash and headed out to the hall.

"There are 7 periods every day," Sarah told her, "6 that you _must_ take, and then five your elective. The electives are all languages but you still get to learn about the country, culture, history and all that stuff. The classes you have to take are:

Sowing/knitting

Cooking

Table setting

Eating at the table

Dancing

and a Sport."

She paused to take a breath."The sport is just a choice between Archery or horseback riding." she said, then looked at me, " Take out you schedule and we'll compare.

**Ok, I know short. The next chapter will just be the schedule comparison. It will be out later today. Until later thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited or are following. **

**-TGC**


	5. Chapter 5: Schedules

**Last chapter this week. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: PJO dose not belong to me.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Jennifer. For being one of the bravest persons ever. I don't even know her but I do know what she's going through and it is NOT easy.**

* * *

Rachel's schedule:

Period. Class Teacher.

_1st_. _ Cooking. Mr. Nilo_

_2nd. Archery. Mr. Sun_

_3rd. Greek. Ms. Vera _

_Lunch_

_4th. Sowing/knitting Mrs. Felix _

_5th. Eating at the table. Ms. Stephen_

_6th. Dancing. Mr. Quillon_

_7th. Table setting. Mr. Felix_

* * *

Sarah's schedule:

Piriod. Class Teacher.

_1st. Cooking. Mr. Nilo_

_2nd. Sowing/kitting. Mrs. Filx_

_3rd. Greek Ms. Vera_

_Lunch_

_4th. Dancing. Mr. Quillon_

_5th. Horseback riding. Mr. Maoz_

_6th. Eating at the table. Ms. Stephen_

_7th. Table setting. Mr. Felix_

**So hope you're happy! Have a good night.**

**-TGC**


	6. Chapter 6: Tamika Radley

**Agin I am sooooo sorry :( hope thou can forgive me. I next update, when I get ten reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I m not even male.**

**Ps: Thanks coralie14 for Tameka. **

* * *

Chapter 6:Tameka Radley

After Sarah finished telling me our schedules, we ware about to head to cooking when the hall of girls quieted down and every body rushed to the sides of the hall, even Sarah who tried to pull me along withVher, but I stayed back.

Standing alone in the middle of a hallway with half the student body pressed tightly against the walls. It was fun while it lasted.

The doors opened and a flock of birds- I mean girls, walked in. There was five girls in all. The apparent leader was blond, fake blond.

Great another fake version of Annabeth. Notice the sarcasm.

And all of them ware like that.

Fake blond,pink shirts, mini skirts And the tons of makeup. The outfit was the school uniform to a limit. The uniform was a baby pink shirt with a gray neckline with alone of those school girl skirts of the colors pink, baby pink and gray.**(Pic on profile)**

All they had done is cut the skirts, and their shirts. I immediately hated them.

I watched as the people in the hall straightened their backs and formed a line.

With me in the middle.

* * *

**Sarah's pov (don't expect me to tho this a lot though)**

Watched as 'The Blondies' came in. I saw Rachel raise an eyebrow as they entered, and I saw as a dark look came over Tamika's face.

"WHO ARE AND WHY DO YOU DEFY MY ORDERS!" She screeched

Rachel just smiled.

"Your orders? No last I checked you ware not the principal therefor I can't obey your orders." She said sweetly.

Tamika's eyes made Rachel smile even more.

"You know, I bet narrowing your eyes hurts with so much makup on."

"You will die SLOWLY BUT PAINFULLY!"

"Awww, how sweet. Has anyone ever told you, you sound like an Owl when you scream."

"Has anyone ever told you paint is left on the walls?"

Rachel looked down at her skirt which had paint splotches al over it. I bet she did that on purpose.

I expected her to look uncomfortable, but she smiled.

"Aww, yes my dad and other teachers, but guess what? I don't care."

"..." Tamika stayed silent for a while trying to come out with a better insult.

" You know," Rachel said "you remind me of a girl at my camp, I swear you too could be sisters." At that thought she had a horrified look on her face, and she rushed forward, her arm extended as if to check Her tempeture.

** So... I know you guys hate me right now but I managed to fit this in. My exams are next week and I am FREAKING, not in a good way. So the next time I update will be when I get ten reviews. I didn't want to do this but 8 in 5 (6) chapters. Anyway have a nice weekend plz forgive me!,**

**-TGC**


	7. Chapter 7: Beauty Aphrodite

**Sooooooo, sorry I haven't updated I know you don't really care what I did. So here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 7: Beauty Aphrodite.

Tamika's Pov

To say I was mad was an understatement. Very mad, closer. Furious, eh. I stopped my furiousness to search for the right word but came up empty, so I went back to my previous state. My arms ware crossed over my chest and my foot was taping slightly. I felt complete _hatred. _The only time I had felt this was toward my _mother. _She had abandoned my dad and I when I was super little. The only thing I remembered about her was the silky, chocolate hair that I used to love clutch in my tiny infant hands. The same hair I used to have. The one my dad used to brush every night as a little girl, when I was young and innocent. But at the age of twelve, when I finally realized my mother wouldn't be coming back from the market in the next twenty minutes, I had died it blond as a reminder of who I wasn't. I felt my eyes prickle slightly with tears and my 'angry mother' pose broke for a few seconds just as I heard her, my crazy opponent -_seriously who covers a skirt in paint?- _ say,

"You know, you remind me of a girl at my camp, I swear you two could be sisters." She smirked as if the thought amused her, then a look of absolute terror crossed her face as she rushed forward, her hand outstretched towards me.

All the other girls in school's pov

_WHAT IN THE WORLD IS SHE DOING!_

Rachel's Pov (**Finally back to her. It seems like ages since)**

_Oh no, OH no, OH NO, OH MY GODS, OH MY ARROGANT SELFISH STUPID GODS! _I freaked out. Completely and positively. As Connor and Travis would call it, a level 10 freak out. Without thinking about it I had _thought it. _The world was going to end. Just like _that. _Drew, that selfish arrogant prick, invaded my mind taunting me. _A new sister? Oh I'm sure to like this one. Thanks Rachel for finding the second best soul out there. _No this could NOT be happening. Plus she was way past thirteen, she should have been claimed by now. He would be furious if after only a few weeks the gods had already broken the promise. And so I rushed forward and "checked her tempeture." As the Oracle of Delphi I had the ability to feel if someone was a demigod or a mortal. A small tingle, like a tiny shock from Thalia (daughter of Zeus) indicated a demigod. Nothing, just the feeling of skin, told me it was a mortal. So I touched her forehead, gingerly as if afraid of what I would find –Which, by the way, _I was_-. Once I didn't feel anything I pressed my hand more firmly onto the Queen Bee's pale skin. Relief surged through me, just as she realized what was happening. I stepped back and she looked at me strangely.

"Whatever," she said, "I have somewhere to be." Her words jolted everyone to their senses, and they scurried back, heading to class. I glared at her as Sarah came over, pulling my arm slightly she said,

"Come on Rachel, we have class." With one last glare Sarah and I joined the bustling crowd down the hallway.

**Well guys, 7 more weeks of school, I write as much as possible until then. Again super sorry for not updating earlier! **

**-TGC**


	8. Chapter 8: Cooking class

**Hey so sorry I haven't updated. Its summer, you're supposed to have fun right? **** Plus, I've only been out a week, so I'm supposed to let steam out. Anyway, I hope you guys are having an awesome summer, and that you guys are feeling as lazy as I am. Now, after that short and practically pointless authors note, on with the story. This Chapter is dedicated to my sister Annabeth Lily Luna. Love u sis! **

**Disclaimer: I'm thinking of doing another long one just for fun. So…**

**ME: *Crashing into Rick's house***

**Rick's Maid (A.K.A. RM): Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Rick's Butler (A.K.A. RB): Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**ME: I ORDER TO SEE ! **

**RM & RB: *Whimper* **

**ME: Gah, Fine! *Walks up into Rick's study***

**RICK: *Sitting on desk, typing in computer* **

**ME: I order you to give all credits to ME! MUHAHAHA!**

**RICK: Shush child, don't you see I'm working?**

**ME: What are you working on?**

**RICK: *Realizes I'm a PJO fan* Umm…..**

**Me: *narrows eyes and peers over Rick's shoulder* O….M…G….! You're writing HoH! I need those credits more know!**

**RICK: No *turns back to typing***

**ME: So as you see I don't *glares at Rick* own PJO.**

**Well, that was fun! Enjoy the next chapter!**

_Chapter 8: Cooking_

**Rachel's POV**

Sarah and I walked to cooking giggling quietly. The look on _her_ face… hehe. We burst into a new round of giggles as we entered the class room.

The room was decorated with white walls and marble flooring. Six long metal tables adorned half of the room, the other half of the room had a long counter, along with six stations. Each station had a stove, oven, sink, mini fridge and drawers, provably where the silverware and dishes were kept.

Sarah and I sat in the back where we could talk. However we didn't get much of a chance before the teacher came in, and started taking roll.

This was my chance to find who was in all my classes. See, the school was big, and it had many students, but they wanted to make it easier for teachers, they put only about a dozen girls in each group, or team. Also the school wanted the girls to focus on their studies, not to socialize. Each Team had lunch at a different time, different teachers for each subject. Anyway, I paid close attention to see who was here.

"Brittney Abbadon?" *Groan*

"Here"

"Sarah Calantha?" *Grin*

"Here"

"Mary Golias?"

"Here"

"Annie Martinez?"

"Here"

"Lucy Pallamara?"

"Here"

"Tameka Radley?" _Great _

"Here"

"Stephanie Rella?"

"Here"

"Ashley Tanner?"

"Here"

"Michelle Terzi?"

"Here"

"Jessica Zale?"

"Here"

The teacher finished roll call and started talking about what we would be doing this year, and the reason why.

Mr. Nilo was your typical P.E. coach. His head was full of wild brown hair. His blue eyes reminded me so much of the guy, Jason, I had seen. He was wearing a white polo shirt, and brown kakis. Most of the girls sighed and laid their heads on their hand. Sarah and I just rolled our eyes.

"Today we just start with a basic recipe, Sugar cookies." He said as he finished his long speech.

I liked my lips at the thought, and smiled. At camp we didn't get much dessert or junk food, so for me this was going to be the best part of the year.

"Each station is for two people. Since it's the first day of school, I'll let you pick you partners," Sarah and I clutched arms, "but after that," he waved a sitting arrangements, "You have to work with your sitting partners, who are ordered alphabetically." We all groaned. A small girl with bushy hair piped up, "Can I be your partner?" Every one giggled. Mr. Nilo ignored the comment.

"Now, on your stations are everything you need, also a recipe. So chop, chop" The twelve girls stood up in a rush, either to find a partner, or to pick a station.

Sarah and I picked the station closest to the window, where we set to work.

We read the recipe and set out to get ingredients. Once we had everything, we quickly mixed (the ingredients), set (The oven to required tempeture) and sprayed (the cookie sheet).

The school had these mini ovens. They were small but cooked faster than regular ovens. Plus they looked pretty cool.

While the cookies were baking, we cleaned and put everything away. We talked about how our lives were, I just talked about my life like it was a year ago, no Oracle of Delphi deal. I did, however, add that I went to a summer camp.

She talked about her life like she hated it, so I listened closely. "My mom left us, my dad and I, before I were was born so I never really knew her. My dad cares about me….. But he never has enough time." She kept talking about her family for a while, I learned that she has a younger sister and brother who are twins, an awesome stepmom, and a not so caring dad. I also told her about my family, how _my _mom and dad didn't pay me lots of attention.

After a while the alarm went off. We put on our oven mittens and got the cookies out, setting them on the counter so they could cool. Then we spread butter on them and sprinkled sugar on top.

We were the first done so we raised our hands. Mr. Nilo came over and inspected them.

"Well done girls, you have exceeded my expectations. I may be able to change the sitting charts, I was going to put you two together but if I do…. No we can't have that, you two are too good at this together." He winked at us and we burst into giggles.

Brittney and Tameka, who were also in this class, muttered "teacher's pets." Sarah and I ignored them and continued our giggles.

Our giggles soon subsided and we continued talking while nibbling on our cookies. Once Mr. Nilo checked on everyone and approved their baking skills, they began to talk louder.

"Quiet down girls." Mr. Nilo said once the volume was too loud. We brought it down a level and kept chatting.

Soon the bell rang and we left for our next class.

Mine:

Archery

**Well, that was fun. I hope you guys enjoyed it! It took me so much time to update because NO ONE GAVE ME OC's! Except for coralie14 she gave me Tameka and saved me so much trouble. But seriously. Like, gah! **

**Back to the point, I really hope you enjoyed it because I spend about a week on every chapter. It's not that I'm a slow typer, but I made a schedule. The first day I type it. The second, third and fourth I edit it. The fifth day I give it to my sister, who is as obsessed with PJO, to read. On the sixth day I work with my sister to edit it some more. And then the seventh day I publish it! So I hope you enjoyed it!Just curious, whoever is reading this type "The cow sais moo" in their review?**

**3- Love,**

**TGC, Keep Writing Cool **


End file.
